Aristeru 2
by Trafulgar D Law
Summary: t has been two years sine the Prince of Grand Jipang left. What will happen after his return? How did he and his friends grow? More importantly, how will he and his lover reunite?
1. Return to Grand Jipang

**A/N:** **I'M BAAAAAAACK~! You guys are so lucky (￣▽￣** **) ANYWHO! Who's ready for the next part in this smexy, yaoi, Zosan sh*t?!( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) NO ONE? Well too bad! ENJOY THE SHOW!**

Winter was nearly over. You could tell because birds were chirping in the blooming trees. It wouldn't be long before the Sakura Trees blossomed fully.

Walking briskly down the great halls in the palace of Grand Jipang, was a royal captain. He was in no mood to speak to anyone, he was in a hurry.  
Stopping at the doors of the Captain's Hall he waited.  
"Welcome sir." Both guards said in unison as they bowed. With a nod of the captain's head, the doors were opened to him and he walked through.  
"-of course," said a man in the massive room. The captain knew he was late, judging by the fact that he had walked in mid-sentence. Everyone else in the large room looked at him, but his face stayed relaxed and emotionless. He didn't care that he was late.

He bowed once to them all, they nodded, he took his seat around the round, silver table, and crossed his arms over this chest. The man who was speaking before he was interrupted cleared his throat.

"Now," his voices echoed throughout the room, "As I'm sure you all know, his majesty, King Zeff, is anxious about the return of Prince Sanji." The late captain's hands tightened slightly, "It won't be long before his highness returns to Grand Jipang. Knowing the prince personally, I don't think he was want a large celebration for his return, but the King believes it best, at the very least, there should be a smaller event. Now, I know this is not our job to organize such an event, but it is our job to make sure that everyone taking part is safe, as well as the palace itself. And now, Captain Jinbe will display the plan for the celebration." The fishman stood up, but the captain who came in late, was not listening by this point. His heart beat loudly in his chest. His mind was absent the rest of the meeting.

A week past. The time was ticking. _"What will I do when he comes back?"_ the captain thought to himself.

He was in the middle of training, beads of sweat rolled down his tan skin, _"What will he say to me? Will he say anything? Will he even care?"_ He put the training swords he used back in the barrel where he had got them, _"I bet he won't say anything... I won't... if I was him."_ He sighed, "He doesn't care anymore. I'm sure."

Another week had pasted. Today was the day ( **IT'S GONNA HAPPEN YA'LL** ) All Royal guards, servants, and of course, captains and other military officials were decorated in their uniforms. The palace itself was more beautiful than ever before.

Everyone was outside the palace gates, King Zeff was in the front, beside him was all the captains and other officials. The young man almost feared that his heart could be heard by those around him it was so loud. He looked to the ground, an almost sad expression on his face.  
Suddenly, everyone began to cheer and wave. The captain's head shot up to see a carriage-like vehicle come to a halt before the entrance were they all stood. It was large, surly there it wasn't meant for just one person. Well it wasn't.  
With his pounding heart, the young captain watched as the door of the carriage opened. The passenger put his foot down on the ground. It was not the prince. He was a very tall man, with blond hair like a lion's mane. His voice was loud, "Zeff," he said, "It has been too long."  
"I agree," King Zeff replied.  
"I hope you are in good spirits and in good health."  
"I am. Same to you as well...Judge." The man named Judged nodded and then turned back to the massive carriage.  
"May I present my only daughter and my eldest, Reniji." Then out stepped a young woman, her hair was a light pink, and she wore a white short dress and a short red cape. Many of the young men standing to attention stood there in awe at such a sight. The captain could hear other guards whisper things like, "wow" and "what a beauty". He had to admit, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  
Sadly for them, Judge's voice cut through the (lovey-dovey) atmosphere.  
"May I also present my three sons. Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji." Then stepped out three young men. All dressed similar to their sister before them.  
The first thing that everyone, and I mean **_everyone_** , noticed was their hair. The first boy and red hair, the other blue, and then green, a painful looking green.  
The guards of the palace made no sounds to those three. Sure, they were quite handsome, but their hair. Oh! The hair. What a let down.  
"Now!" Judge broke the (painful) silence, "I'm sure you have waited eagerly for this moment, Zeff. I will not waste any time." The people of the crowd held their breath, "I won't keep you waiting anymore." He turned to the crowd, "You're Prince-"  
"Sanji!" Zeff exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.  
All eyes stared desperately at the door of the carriage. Not a single breath escaped anyone's lips. All hearts raced, but no one's heart beat faster, and more fiercely than the young captain's. Everything was in slow motion.  
In the door way, there was a figure, tall and lean. The prince's feet touched the ground beneath them, his head down low.  
The young captain's heart stopped as his eyes widened, he couldn't see the prince's face clearly. But just as he was raising his head, the crowd of people began to cheer and clap; they threw flower petals into the air as they crowded around the prince as he made his way to the king.  
The captain, almost frantically, tried catch a glimpse of the prince. There was too many people in the way, and the king and the prince began walking back into the palace, with Judge and his kids in tow.  
Nearly fifteen minutes later, and people were still crowed around the royals, greeting their newly returned prince.  
Just as the young captain spotted an opening, another man with a deep voice called him over. He couldn't disobey him.  
He took one more glance to the crowd, before quickly turning the other way, leaving the prince behind...

 **A/N:** **YAS! FINALLY. It took forever for me to write this... for some reason. But who's this captain guy? O-O**


	2. Reveal Yourself to Me

**A/N:** **Longer chapter. Enjoy the show...**

Nosy. That's the only way to I describe the palace after the prince's return. Everyone was celebrating, even the usually "stiff" guards and officials were taking part in their fair share of the party.

It was dusk now, the sky a yellowish gold. A certain young captain stood by himself in the shadowy corner of the massive court of the king were the celebrating was taking place. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed against his broad chest, (everyone around him called it his _usual_ position). Though it seemed like his mind was somewhere else, his was deeply involved with his surroundings, or more like, one particular _person_.  
 _"I need to see him. I want to look at him. I can't wait anymore."_ He kept repeating it over and over in his mind until his body practically begged him to move, move toward the thrones. His body moved without any hesitation. _"I'm not waiting anymore."_  
Pushing through the crowd of people, he never took his eyes of the massive crystal and diamond clock that hung on the wall above the king's throne. So close. Almost there.  
He stopped in his tracks. _"Huh?"_ No one but King Zeff and Judge were sitting there. _"Dammit!"_ The captain's eyes narrowed slightly; but just as he was about to turn around and leave, he heard the king's voice call him out.  
He turned and walked up to the king and Judge. Bowing he smiled slightly, "Your majesty. I'm surprised you spotted me in such a crowd." Zeff laughed at his comment.  
"Well, honestly kid you're pretty easy to spot. Hahaha!" The younger man looked away, a little embarrassed, "So," continued King Zeff, "How are you?"  
"Huh?" said both the captain and Judge at the same time.  
"I-I'm fine, your majesty. Thank you(?)"  
"Don't give me that. I've been watching you kid. I know what's going on." He looked mad to the young captain. If the king was mad that wasn't a good thing.  
Trying to figure out what to say, the boy opened his mouth to speak. But suddenly, King Zeff broke into a large toothy grin.  
"Haha! Relax kid I'm not mad at ya!"  
 _"Uh. Does he read minds?"_ A drop of sweat fell behind the boy's head (anime style). Then, much to the captain's surprise, the king looked at him and smiled, his eyes full of understanding and kindness.  
"He's in the garden."  
The boy's eyes widened. He bowed and walked away briskly, Judge's eyes narrowed at him as he disappeared into the palace.

He ran quickly, trying to ignore the pounding of his heart. Once at the entrance of the garden, (it took a while to get there), he took a deep breath. _"You can do this."_  
The palace garden was in the middle of a massive hedge maze, the captain was grunting in annoyance as he made the long (boring) trek toward the center. He made it.  
Looking around eagerly, while trying to keep his cool, he scanned the area.  
These past two years, they had transformed the garden into a gorgeous wonderland. The small pond was much bigger, it had lily pads on the surface, and koi swimming in the cool water. There was more trees and flowers and other plants growing. It was incredible.  
But the captain wasn't there to see the sights, despite the fact that he had not set foot in that garden in two years. No, he was hunting for a different prize.  
Nothing. He wasn't there. Perhaps he had left. But then again, he would have seen the him leave. Then again maybe not.  
In the midst of his wild thoughts, he saw, standing by the pond, a figure, tall and slim. This man's back was facing the captain, so he still didn't get a glimpse of his face. But his body. Oh his body.  
His hair was like gold. His shoulders were broad but delicate. The black pants we wore showcased his long legs beautiful.  
The captain didn't realize it right away, but his mouth was gaping open.  
Snapping back into reality, he noticed that the young man in front of him held something in his right hand. _"What's he got-"_  
As soon as the captain took a step foreword the sound of a twig snapping could be heard ringing through the empty air. _"Shit!"_ His eyes darted to the ground, but his face changed when he realized that he had not stepped on anything at all. He head shot up.  
The young man in front of him, wasn't looking at him, but to his side. Out from somewhere the captain couldn't see, another tall figure appeared, another young man.  
The captain hid behind a hedge in a flash, the last thing he wanted was to me seen now.  
Peeking out, he watched as the other man said something that he couldn't hear. Then, both of them walked off, then disappeared.  
Once he thought the coast was clear, the captain stepped out, and stared at the spot were he watched them leave.  
He sighed, "I'm never gonna talk to him if this keeps up." He then noticed something small and white on the ground. Kicking it over with his foot he examined it, "Huh? A cigarette?"

The next day the captain woke up determined. Today was the day. He was going to see the face of the prince, no matter what it took.  
But before he started his personal mission, there was a small meeting with the captains at 8:00. Then training at 9:30.  
" _Maybe I should save the training for later?"_ He wondered in the middle of the meeting. Suddenly his name was called and he snapped out of it.  
After the meeting his plans for the day were a little postponed due to a sudden job he needed to take of that morning.  
 ***Flashback***  
 _"You will greet the returning captains when they arrive back later this morning. That is your mission for today. That is all."_  
 ***Flashback End***

"Ugh, alright. After THIS then we'll look for him." He mumbled to himself as he walked passed the palace courtyard; so many memories there, but he was too busy at the moment to recollect.

Arriving at the his destination he stood in front, while another vise captain stood behind him. Her name was Perona. She normally was assigned to Captain Hawkeyes Mihawk, but for this she was with him, _"Gah, this girl is a piece of work,"_ he grumbled.  
His thoughts were pulled away when a group of people came strolling up. A guard addressed them and bowed. Then from behind that man _another_ stepped forth. He had tan skin, dark (poofy) curly hair, a small goatee... and a really _really_ long nose.  
"Usopp!" Greeted the captain. Usopp's eyes widened and he smiled broadly. Usopp bowed to him.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"How long do you think?" asked the captain.

"About three months," Usopp replied.

"Where's-" he was cut off my someone suddenly wrapping their arms around his torso with lightning speed.

"Heeeeeyyyyy~!"

"Luffy?!" The young boy released him, then backed away and stood beside Usopp. He was taller and more muscular. His clothes were pretty much the same, he still wore his signature red short kimono. And, of course, his straw hat hung delicately on his back. The only difference was that he wore his kimono open slightly, showing off a massive scar in the shape of an 'X' on his chest.

"I haven't seen you in years!" Luffy beamed.

"So, you're a captain now?" question the other young captain. The dark haired boy nodded happily.

"YUP! I made it! Usopp is still a vise captain though~" he taunted the boy beside him.

"Ugh! Don't be like that Luffy! You know I was six months behind you. And you've got devil fruit powers! And you're freakishly strong to boot." He added that last part quietly.

"Hm. There is nothing wrong with being a vise captain," Perona chimed in.

"How's Onami?" asked Usopp, kinda embarrassed.

"She's doing well."

"And... Law?" Luffy asked in a serious tone.

"He has been on a mission for the past year. I don't know when he when he will be returning," was the reply. Luffy nodded and looked to the ground, "As for everyone else," the captain continued, "They're all doing great. But, to be honest..." Luffy and Usopp's eyes widened suddenly, "I still haven't... spoken to-"

"SANJI!" Both boys shouted at the same time. Out of nowhere, they ran right past him and Perona. Everything was in slow motion. The young man's eyes widened and his heartbeat raced as he turned around. The there blew a gust of wind, cherry blossom petals flying in the air. His dark eyes trembled at the sight.

There he was. Standing before him. He could see him clearly. His face. He took a single step foreword as Perona smiled.

His skin looked white and smooth. He looked older, and even more handsome than before. The captain noticed the small goatee the prince allowed to grow on his face. He was in awe of the gorgeous prince before him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Usopp happily.

"You got back yesterday right?!" Luffy asked excitedly.

Sanji smiled a small smile at his friends. The captain's heart skipped a beat, _"That smile..."_

 _"_ You look so different!" commented Luffy.

"Nice, goatee." Usopp smirked as he stroked his own facial hair on his chin. They began to ask many questions.

"What have you been doing these past two years?"

"Did you get really strong? I bet you're really strong!"

"What was is like there?"

"What kind of food do they have there?"

"What kind of weapons do they have?"

"Was the food good?" There was a long pause as the boys caught their breath.

"Tch," was the only sound the prince made, his smile grew, "I missed you guys," he chuckled.

The captain's heart pounded in his chest and rang in his ears. Perona went over and bowed before the prince and greeted him. _"His voice..."_ He was so deep in this trance, that he didn't notice the prince walk toward him until he stood a few feet away from him. No one said nothing. The too of them stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

The captain quickly bowed. The prince glared down at him. No one around them spoke.

"Hm," the prince hummed before turning around, beginning to leave. They all watched as he suddenly stopped. The captain was still in the bowing position, "So," said the prince, his voice deep, and emotionless, "You're a captain now, huh... Zoro?"

 **A/N:** **YYYYYYYAAAASSSS! I second chapter. YES THE CAPTAIN WAS ZORO THE WHOLE TIME! Though you probably figured it out... hm~ -_-**


End file.
